Chocolate Pool
by Chaoskilling
Summary: Mello has an idea, he want's a chocolate pool, but his girlfriend, matt and everyone else says he doesn't need one, will he get one?


"Maaaaatt" Mello wined walking up to Matt who was sitting in the corner of his room with his PSP and his earphones in.

"MMMMAAAATTTTTTTYYYYY!" Mello yelled, walking up to him, Matt looked up and took one of his ear buds out.

"What Mel?" he said grabbing a pocky out of the little box on the floor next to him, and sticking it in his mouth.

"Can you make me a pool of chocolate?!?!" Mello said walking up to Matt and getting in his face, making a puppy-dog-face.

"Aw, Mel don't look at me with those big blue eyes of yours and that stupid puppy dog face, you know I can't resist that face." Matt mumbled pausing his game, taking his other ear bud out and setting them beside him.

"That's the poing Maatttyyy." Mello laughed, acting like a total kid, even thought he was 16, he liked to act like a kid around Matt.

"Mello." he sighed.

Mello cocked his head at Matt and grinned.

"….What will I ever do with you.. And how the hell am I gonna make you a pool full of chocolate?"

"I Dunno… OOOH! You could go empty the pool downstairs and fill it with chocolate!!" Mello said excitedly.

"Mel, be real, how in the world could I do that?.. And where would I get that much melted chocolate?"

"A Chocolate factory!"

"Mello, Mello, Mello….." Matt sighed once more.

"Don't triple Mello me Matt." Mello laughed, putting his face right up next to Matt's, then out of no where Mello leaned forward and kissed Matt.

"Uh, What the hell Mello?" Matt coughed, wiping his mouth off.

"I dunno!.. I just felt like doing that, I wondered what you might do."

"I might do this." Matt said leaning forward, and getting on his knees on the floor, then he put his hands on Mello's shoulders and pushed him on to the floor pinning him down so Matt was looking down at him, then Matt leaned down and kissed Mello.

Mello looked up at Matt confused.

"Mello!, Mel! MELLO!" Lace said shaking Mello's shoulders,

"Wa-what?!" Mello screamed, sitting up right, sweat falling down his face.

"You where calling for Matt, and mumbling about chocolate.." Lace said calmly holding onto Mello's shoulders.

"LACE!" Mello said, back to normal,

"Yeah Mel?"

"Can you make me a chocolate pool for mee?!?!?!"

"Uh, like you need a pool full of chocolate.. Mel I don't want you dieing on me from only ever eating chocolate…." Lace trailed off.

Then Yuki popped her head in,

"What about a chocolate pool?… I over heard while I was walking by, oh Lace have you seen my hair straighter?" she said stepping inside the door and turning the light on.

"Oh, Mello wants me or someone to make him a chocolate pool, as in a huge pool filled with melted chocolate… I have no clue how the idea got in his head but anyways… and No… I haven't did Myss take it again to fix her hair?"

"Oh… Kay? And….. I don't know, I'll ask her… but I don't know why she'd need it, she has such gorgeous golden hair.." Yuki trailed off,

"Oh, well I'll let to continue with your chocolate talk, I'm gonna go find Myss. And Mello try googling it." Yuki laughed, skipping out the door.

It took a minute for what Yuki said to sink into Mello's head, then he jumped off the bed and went over and turned on his laptop, the screen came up that asked for a password, Mello just sat there for a second, then he looked over to Lace who was about in tears from laughing.

"You forgot your password again Mel?" she laughed, looking at him.

"Kinda…" he mumbled, blushing.

"Silly, I don't see how you can forget your password, it's mello's password… remember?" she laughed, getting up and typing it for him, the screen came up and said Welcome Mello.

He smiled and looked up at Lace, then he leaned up and kissed her.

"Thanks Baby." he smiled.

Then he clicked on the internet and typed '', then he searched 'chocolate filled pools'

He went threw all 20 paces and clicked every link, then on the last page, the last link he clicked said, 'How to get a chocolate pool!' he clicked on it and read every inch of the site, then once he was sure he could get a pool he went over and woke Lace up, who had fallen asleep while he was searching.

"Lace!…Lace!… I found it!" he whispered in her ear, laying beside her and putting his arm over her,

She just mumbled something he couldn't understand so he tried shaking her shoulder, which didn't work so he finally sat up and got on top of her, then he leaned down and kissed her passionately, which of course caused her to wake up, she looked up at him and blinked a couple times trying to wake up more, then she smiled,

"What a nice way to wake up." she sighed, leaning up and kissing Mello once again.

"Lace, come see.. I found a website that'll come install a chocolate pool for free." Mello said smiling at her.

She mumbled something sleepily then he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to his laptop, sat down and pulled her on top of him.

She looked over the site sleepily the okayed it, then she got up kissed Mello once more, then she slowly shuffled herself out of the room and down the hall to Yuki's room.

Mello found the number for the website and called them and told them he wanted a huge pool with lots and lots of chocolate in it, they asked him where he'd put it and he said,

"Ummm…. How about in my pool area?.. Can you just clean and empty out my huge pool and fill it with chocolate?"

"Yes sir we can.. When would you like us to come start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, We'll be there around 8am, and we'll be done by 3pm. Thank you for your call Mr. Mello. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." then he hung up, he closed his laptop and went and laid on his bed, closed his eyes and started to daydream about his chocolate pool.


End file.
